songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
GreatVision Song Contest 20
|presenters = Petra Mede Zara Larsson |opening = |exsupervisor = Julian |host = SVT |interval = | entries = 49 | debut = | return = | withdraw = See below | map year = G20 | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #FF0000| tag2 = Did not qualify from the semi final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = | winner = "Τι Κοιτάς" |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 20, often referred to as GVSC 20 will be the twentieth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest and at the same time the twentieth anniversary of the Contest. It will be held in Sweden after Molly Sandén won the nineteenth edition. It will be the second time that will host the contest, but the first time as winner of the previous edition. SVT chose the Friends Arena to serve as the host venue for the edition while Petra Mede and Zara Larsson were selected as the presenters. From this edition a massiv system change will be use. Winner was after a big and exciting show Eleni Foureira feat. MIKE from with the Song "Τι Κοιτάς", they reached 372 Points. It was the first time that gets the victory and also their best results since their debut in the GreatVision Song Contest . 's victory also broke the record of the highest scoring winner in the history of GreatVision. At the 2nd Place was represent by Samantha Jade & Cyrus with their song "Hurt Anymore", they reached 355 Points, broke also the record of the highest scoring runner-up in the history of GreatVision. On 3rd Place was represent by Jun Hyo Seong feat. D.Action with their song "Find Me", they reached 349 Points. broke also the record of the higest scoring 3rd place in the history of GreatVision. While , and completed the top six of the edition. It was the first edition, that countries receive over 300 Points. Location : For further information see Sweden Sweden is a Scandinavian country in Northern Europe. It borders Norway to the west and Finland to the east, and is connected to Denmark in the southwest by a bridge-tunnel across the Öresund. At 450,295 square kilometres (173,860 sq mi), Sweden is the third-largest country in the European Union by area, with a total population of 10.0 million. Sweden consequently has a low population density of 22 inhabitants per square kilometre (57/sq mi), with the highest concentration in the southern half of the country. Approximately 85% of the population lives in urban areas. Germanic peoples have inhabited Sweden since prehistoric times, emerging into history as the Geats/Götar and Swedes/Svear and constituting the sea peoples known as the Norsemen. Southern Sweden is predominantly agricultural, while the north is heavily forested. Sweden is part of the geographical area of Fennoscandia. The climate is in general very mild for its northerly latitude due to significant maritime influence, that in spite of this still retains warm continental summers. Today, Sweden is a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary democracy, with a monarch as head of state. The capital city is Stockholm, which is also the most populous city in the country. Legislative power is vested in the 349-member unicameral Riksdag. Executive power is exercised by the government chaired by the prime minister. Sweden is a unitary state, currently divided into 21 counties and 290 municipalities. Sweden emerged as an independent and unified country during the Middle Ages. In the 17th century, it expanded its territories to form the Swedish Empire, which became one of the great powers of Europe until the early 18th century. Swedish territories outside the Scandinavian Peninsula were gradually lost during the 18th and 19th centuries, ending with the annexation of present-day Finland by Russia in 1809. The last war in which Sweden was directly involved was in 1814, when Norway was militarily forced into personal union. Since then, Sweden has been at peace, maintaining an official policy of neutrality in foreign affairs. The union with Norway was peacefully dissolved in 1905, leading to Sweden's current borders. Though Sweden was formally neutral through both world wars, Sweden engaged in humanitarian efforts, such as taking in refugees from German-occupied Europe. Host City : For further information see Stockholm Stockholm is the capital of Sweden and the most populous city in the Nordic countries; 932,917 people live in the municipality, approximately 1.5 million in the urban area, and 2.3 million in the metropolitan area. The city is spread across 14 islands on the coast in the southeast of Sweden at the mouth of Lake Mälaren, by the Stockholm archipelago and the Baltic Sea. The area has been settled since the Stone Age, in the 6th millennium BC, and was founded as a city in 1252 by a Swedish statesman Birger Jarl. It is also the capital of Stockholm County. Stockholm is the cultural, media, political, and economic centre of Sweden. The Stockholm region alone accounts for over a third of the country's GDP, and is among the top 10 regions in Europe by GDP per capita. It is an important global city, and the main centre for corporate headquarters in the Nordic region. The city is home to some of Europe's top ranking universities, such as the Stockholm School of Economics, Karolinska Institute and Royal Institute of Technology (KTH). It hosts the annual Nobel Prize ceremonies and banquet at the Stockholm Concert Hall and Stockholm City Hall. One of the city's most prized museums, the Vasa Museum, is the most visited non-art museum in Scandinavia.1617 The Stockholm metro, opened in 1950, is well known for its decoration of the stations; it has been called the longest art gallery in the world. Sweden's national football arena is located north of the city centre, in Solna. Ericsson Globe, the national indoor arena, is in the southern part of the city. The city was the host of the 1912 Summer Olympics, and hosted the equestrian portion of the 1956 Summer Olympics otherwise held in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia. Stockholm is the seat of the Swedish government and most of its agencies, including the highest courts in the judiciary, and the official residencies of the Swedish monarch and the Prime Minister. The government has its seat in the Rosenbad building, the Riksdag is seated in the Parliament House, and the Prime Minister's residence is adjacent at the Sager House. The Stockholm Palace is the official residence and principal workplace of the Swedish monarch, while the Drottningholm Palace, a World Heritage Site on the outskirts of Stockholm, serves as the Royal Family's private residence. Venue : For further information see Friends Arena Friends Arena is a retractable roof multi-purpose stadium located next to the lake Råstasjön in Solna, just north of Stockholm City Centre. Since its opening it has served as Sweden's national stadium (Swedish: Nationalarenan) for football. The main tenants of the stadium are Sweden's national football team and Allsvenskan football club AIK; both relocated from their previous home at the Råsunda Stadium. The venue has a total capacity of 65,000 at concerts and 50,000 seated at football matches, but the stadium can be scaled down to provide for smaller events with approximately 20,000 guests. Friends Arena is the biggest football stadium, and indoor venue, in the Nordic countries. Bidding phase One day after their victory, SVT announced that there will be a Bidding phase in this edition. But the GBU has set some Rules for the Venue. Those were the following: * The Green Room should be located in the arena or as near it as possible, with a capacity of 300. * An additional room at least 6,000 square metres (65,000 sq ft) in area, to house 2 catering stands, a viewing room, make-up rooms, wardrobe, and booths for approximately 50 commentators. * Separate offices to house the press centre, open between end of August 2016 and mid/end September 2016, at least (43,000 sq ft) in area, with a capacity of at least 1,500 journalists. Three cities and five venues has confirm thier interest to host the twentieth edition. The host city was revealed along with the official Logo on the 29th January 2017. Key Host venue Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be a massiv system change for the contest. To reduce the number of participants, every user can participate only with one country. Also new Rules were add or change a bit. There will be 2 Semi-finals with (21 or 22 countries in each). In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 27 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 7) without a second chance round. New voting features The GBU has announced that that a new voting system would be implemented at the contest for the second time, making it the second major voting system change since the fifteenth edition. Each country now awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on the 30th January 2017 at the headquarters of Stockholm. The seven pre-qualified countries: * * * * * * * was first drawn to determine in which semi-Final each country would vote. After that the remaning fourty-three countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of all Semi-finals was official announced by SVT on the 5th February 2017, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final was official announced on the 19th February 2017, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries First Fifty countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. This includes Albania, Hungary and Ireland who will all return after being absent last edition. Greece will also return after last participating in the seventeenth edition. Aswell Macedonia, Malta and Portugal will also return after last participating in the sixteenth edition. Finally after last participating in the thirteenth edition also Moldova will return to the contest. But on the 4th February Canada was declined from the edition, because of not sending any plans or any entry to the GBU, so Fourty-nine countries will participate in the contest. Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final Countries voting in the both semi-finals |}} Returning artists Australia will be represent by Samantha Jade for a second time, after her previously participation in the sixth edition. Also G.E.M. return to the contest for a third time, this time a second time for China, after her previously participations and in the sixteenth edition and eighteenth edition for China and Hong Kong. David Guetta and Sia return both to the contest, this time for France. Also Eleni Foureira will participate a second time for Greece, after she participated for that country in the third edition. Madeline Juno returns for Liechtenstein, after her participations in the second, twelfth and eighteenth edition. Meanwhile, TAL returns for third time to the contest, this time for again Monaco, after her previously participation for the country in the eighteenth edition. Norway will be represent by Aurora for a second time. Meanwhile, a former winner of GreatVision Song Contest return to the Contest, Christina Perri will represent Poland, after her victory in the third edition. Also Serebro return to the Contest, this time for Russia. Måns Zelmerlöw will participate a third time in the contest this time for Sweden, after his previously participations in the eighth edition and fifteenth edition for Åland Islands and Sweden. Also Emeli Sandé return to the contest, this time for the United Kingdom. Chelsea Lankes return to the contest a second time for the United States, after her participation in the fourteenth edition. Results Semi Final 1 , , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the first Semi-Final: Semi Final 2 , , and will also vote in this semi-final. Ten songs will qualified to the Grand final. The ten songs highlighted in orange qualified to the final. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the second Semi-Final: Grand Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. For the first time qualified and participate in a Grand Final. reached after fourteen-, after nine-, after six-, after five-, and after four-, after three-, and after two-, , , and reached after one edition the Grand Final again. Split Result Below is a split result of the two blocks they had vote the Grand Final: Other countries :Further information: GreatVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. Every Country will be automatic member of this Union when it take part for the first time. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active GBU members * : CBC did not reveal any plans how they will decide their entry for the upcoming edition, however the GBU has set the deadline for all broadcasters on the 4th February 2017. On the 4th February 2017 Canada were declined form the edition, becauese CBC failed to submit and present their participation within the given deadline and therefore was forced to withdraw from the edition. * : GRF on 5th February 2017 the french entry was disqualified because not fit in with the rules of the contest. * : Televisa did not reveal any plans how they will decide their entry for the upcoming edition, however the GBU has set the deadline for all broadcasters on the 4th February 2017. On the 4th February 2017 Televisa announced the withdrawl form the contest. The HoD change his mind and will participate with Malta. Non-Active members :Further information: List of countries in the GreatVision Song Contest Since the massiv system change for the contest. To reduce the number of participants, every user can participate only with one country and also the new Rules of the conest many countries were force to withdraw or are declined from the contest. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *